I'm going to make a Host Club rewrite
by Youikina
Summary: He watched Ouran High school Host club. He fulfilled the wish he made as a kid. He is like Hunny-sempai and even has an Usa-chan. With Jay, his adoptive brother, he is going to create his own Host club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

** I am going to post this but my beta reader is working on another document right now. When she is done, this will be checked over.**

**So don't pay to grammar mistakes right now.  
**

**My beta will get to this story  
**

**From Youikina  
**

* * *

When Harry was a young child, he used to watch a show called Ouran High School Host Club. He loved the characters. The one character he loved the most was called Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Hunny was a very loving person and acted like nothing was wrong in the world. He loved cute things and sweets.

Harry desperately wanted to be like Hunny – Sempai.

So with permission from his new mother, he started to go to Karate class. He has one goal in mind.

One of these days he was going to make a host club.

* * *

"Harry," was heard from beside him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his big brother Jayson or Jay for short. Jay had been left at a police officers house in the middle of a rain storm. He didn't know his real parents.

Jay was lucky though, he did not have parents like Harry's.

When Harry was but a year old, a man attacked their family. Their parents were stunned and the man came after Harry.

However, after the light hit Harry, an old man came and said that his twin brother, Jake Potter, beat the man. At first, Harry did not mind. That was until his family started to treat him like a pest.

He cried to sleep many nights, wondering why his family no longer cared for him.

Then on Jake's fourth birthday, the boy wished that the nobody would go away. James grabbed him immediately and they disappeared with a crack.

He was left in the middle of shopping mall in a small country called Japan.

He stood there for an hour before a women noticed he was crying. She went to an anime store and brought him Usa-chan. He thanked her for giving him his first gift. She asked him where his parents were. He told her they left him here so he would not be a burden anymore.

The women hugged him before picking him up. She pulled out that thing that a lot of people had tied to their ears and dialed a number.

Soon, he came to live with her. She is his new mommy and he name is Angela Mason. Soon, he became Harry Hunny Mason.

He got a big brother, who was the same age as him but he was much taller.

"Harry," called Jay again to snap him out of his day dream.

"Yes jay," he asked his big brother. Jay was tall and he looked he was from Asian descent. His black hair was short and he was very lean. He was a black belt and joined the kendo club at their muggle school. It may be shocking but both of them are wizards and their mom is a Witch. Her name was not always Mason. Her name used to be Angela Jane Dumbledore. Her dad and her got into a fight many years ago but recently, she has been trying to patch things up with her father.

"We have to get ready, we leave for Hogwarts in an hour," said Jay, looking sad. He did not want to leave his friends behind.

"Why do we have to go," Harry asked Jay. Normally, Jay was always silent but Harry could get the gentle giant to talk.

"Your parents sent mother a letter saying that if you didn't go, they would strip you of your magic. This would not be a problem but we haven't undergone the family ritual with Grandpa yet. I am going is because I refuse to let you go to another country alone. You are my little brother and I will protect you no matter what," said Jay with an annoyed look on his face. Harry ran over and hugged Jay close.

"I love you too Jay," he said. Jay lightly rubbed his head before smiling at him.

They were suppose to meet their Grandpa Albus next summer to be invited into the Dumbledore family. If this happened, Harry's magic would be secure from those Potters.

"Come on," said Jay before picking Harry up and placing him on his shoulders.

They headed to their bedroom. They had to hurry up and pack whatever is left. They could only hope their mother did not get carried away.

* * *

Harry smiled as he rode on Jay's shoulders into the Great hall.

As of right now, they were about ten minutes late to the opening feast. They ran into a man named Filch, who lead them to the Great Hall.

Heads turned to them as they walked in.

"You are late," said McGonnigal as she gave them a stern look.

"I am sorry, Jay was finishing his exercise and I fell asleep," said Harry as he rubbed his eyes. Instantly, they had almost every girl and gay guy on their side.

"I'm still not fully awake," Harry continued before giving the cutest yawn. Twenty girls squealed and the boys glared at them with jealousy.

"Boy's you will have to wait your turn to get sorted," said McGonnigal giving a small smile.

"Jake Potter," said McGonnigal before a round arrogant boy made his way up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head before it yelled," Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter," said McGonnigal. Tapping Jay on his shoulder, he was lightly gripped and put on the ground. The great hall was silent as he made his way up to the stool.

The one thing about Harry is that he is very short. At home, no boy would dare pick on him because he is a black belt, the girls would kill them, and Jay would glare at them. The boys at this school did not know who he was or what he could.

"Can you call me Harry Mason. I have been going by that name for so long, I do not want to be called Potter," he said smiling to the witch.

McGonnigal gave him a nod before Dumbledore looked at him with a smile.

"Your adoptive mother would not happen to be my daughter Angela would it," he asked smiling. Harry ran up to the Headmaster and gave him a hug.

"Jay, this is Grandpa,' he said to his big brother.

"Let us continue with the sorting," said McGonnigal with a small smile on her face. Harry tried to climb up the stool, but he fell down.

Laughter rung from the boy. As soon as he turned with tear filled eyes, all of those boys got hit by a nearby girl. Jay walked up, picked him up, and placed him on the stool. He did not leave though.

McGonnigal placed the hat on his head.

"_Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. Now, where shall we put you? You are fiercely loyal to your friends and you are not afraid to stand up to others. Better be_ Hufflepuff," said the hat. The hat was lightly pulled off his head and Jay set him on the ground. He did not move however.

"Since we miss ed your name, let us sort you now," said McGonnigal, smiling at them. Mason took the hat and placed it on his head. He did not sit down at all.

A second later, the hat screamed," Hufflepuff."

Jay handed the hat back to McGonnigal, picked Harry up, and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

Harry smiled to the red head beside him.

"Do you want to hold my Usa-chan," he asked her.

"Mr. Potter, you know you are not allowed to bring stuffed animals down to the food area," said the Hufflepuff perfect.

"Your going to take Usa-chan away," he asked as tears welled up in his eyes. The perfect froze as all the girls who heard this turned to the perfect and gave him a death glare that marveled Snape on a good day.

"No I wont," the perfect said quickly before looking down. The girls smiled and Susan pat Usa-chan on the head.

"I believe Usa-chan is better in your hands," she said before he gave her a heartwarming smile.

The great hall was finally quite as the last person who was sorted sat down.

Dumbledore gave his speech and the food appeared.

"Cake," harry squealed before piling all the different varieties on his plate.

"Harry, you need to eat some vegetables too," said Jay with a slight smile. Harry gave jay another one of his big smiles with giving a nod.

Sighs came from a lot of girls.

* * *

Harry gave a smile at the two red heads that were walking beside him.

"Can I talk to you two for a second," asked Harry to the redheads. The boys looked at each other and then looked at him. Giving a nod, they walked into an empty classroom.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about," asked Fred and George.

"My dream is to make a host club, it is where boys will cater to the girls of this school. Make the girls here happy. I look at the girls here and most of them are lonely and sad. I want you to become my twins," said Harry looking at them closely.

"What is in it for us," asked Fred, giving him a calculating look.

"My mother is a billionaire in japan. She makes a clothing line along with a string of joke stores. She has agreed, that you Fred and George Weasley be in the host club until you graduate, she will fly both of you to Japan and give you the joke shop. The other requirement is you have it available for muggles too," said harry before the twins gave him an award winning smile.

"Teach us and we are yours. I have to tell you something though. We really do not get along with our parents. Ever since we are kids, she groomed our brother to the best friend of the boy who lived and out sister, the one who shall marry the boy who lived," said one of the twins.

"We can fix that," said jay with a grin.

"How," asked George.

"Well, say if you were adopted because you were tired of the neglect your family has given you, then you could be adopted by another family. Jay can you go to grandpa and write mum," asked Harry.

"Of course," said Jay.

"So what would we have to do to join this Host club," asked both of the twins with michievous grins.

"Your going to have to act gay and be interested in each other," said Harry with a smile. They both looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Here try this," said Harry whispering into their ears.

* * *

Fred smiled at George in the Great hall. They were going to see if this would do what Harry said it would.

No one was really paying attention to them right now.

"Ouch," George cried as he cut his finger on the broken cup. Fred grasped the hand and pulled the finger to his lips, kissing it.

"Are you alright George," Fred asked before looking up at his blushing brother.

Squeals rang through the Great Hall.

"It is a small cut brother," said George, looking to his right to show some of the girls his blush getting brighter.

"I am always worried your going to get hurt," said Fred kissing George's hand like a gentlemen would kiss a lady's hand.

"Oh Fred," said George looking right into Fred's eyes.

"George," said Fred not looking away. Roses and sparkles seemed to appear around them.

"I am sorry I will be more careful," said George. They were so close it looked like they were ready to kiss.

Shrieks about brotherly love rang through the room. Quickly, they broke apart and the twins blushed brightly at the girls. This only caused them to squeal louder.

"We forgot we were in public," muttered George, looking at the ground.

Not even Snape could calm down the shrieks coming from the Great Hall.

* * *

"Why should I join this host club," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"I know you do not want to be seen as your father. This will help you step out of his shadow. We will teach you how to act and what to do," said Harry as he smiled at the blond. Jay was silently listening in the corner.

"On one condition, get my godfather to become your manager. He was a spy for the first war and he still does not get the happiness he deserves," said Draco before Harry nodded.

"Very well, but I will need your help. He will be forced to join," said Harry with a smile.

"The we have an agreement. Come in Fred and George," said Draco. The two Weasley boys came in. Harry has already picked out their new outfits. The first thing that needs to be done, is to get their hair done. Their hair color needs a few highlights and their hair needs to be cut. It was well known through the purebloods, that Draco loved to style hair and was hoping to start a salon, when he graduated. Draco's father forbid him from doing such a thing.

"I know exactly what to do," said Draco before going into his bedroom to get his supplies.

* * *

Severus Snape was walking toward the dungeons. He just got finished with his rounds and he wanted to

do was go to sleep.

He was so busy thinking about going to bed, he did not see a red light coming at him.

* * *

Severus Snape woke paralyzed and tied to a chair.

"He's awake," he heard before a small familiar black haired child face appeared in front of his own.

"Hello professor, I got a job for you. Your going to join my host club," said Harry giving the most innocent smile ever.

Severus tried to say something but he could not move anything.

"Listen professor, I know you were a spy and that all you want to do is to be happy. I can give you a shot a happiness, we just need to change your attitude," said Harry before leaving Severus top think about it. Something was pulling his hair.

It was an hour before Harry came back.

"It is time to finish your makeover," said Harry before Severus's eyes went wide. Draco must be doing his hair. That was what the pulling is. He still could not move!

Harry was chatting but the really bad thing was...his nose itches!

* * *

Severus stood in black pants, a dark green hoodie and a velvet brown jacket. (The outfit Alan Rickman wore in Dogma)

His hair was wavy. With a smile on his face, he looked at Harry.

" I have informed Grandfather. He will tell everyone that you were under the control of a compulsion web. You have been seeing a doctor for a few years and that it finally got removed," said Harry before the potions master nodded at him. It was a valid excuse.

"Dumbledore gave us Music room two to work in," said Harry again.

"It is time to open the doors," said Severus before they all got in their seats.

With a wave of his wand the doors opened to show many girls.

"Welcome," they all said together.

"Welcome to the host club girls. Now you must choose shall you go with the king type, the mischievous, the silent type or the boy - Lolita type," Severus said smiling to all the girls.

One by one the girls got time with their host. Even Severus got caught up in a few conversations about compulsion webs with Ravenclaw girls.

* * *

Later that night, Harry was walking with Jay to see a boy getting picked on by Jake and Ron. Jay stepped in front of the boy Ron was about to punch. Jake had a large piece of pipe in his hands. Where did he get it.

"Only the weak will harm someone who is defenseless," Harry said to the boys. Both boys went red but Severus, who was following them saw the whole thing. Jake dropped the piece of pipe.

"Fifty points to Hufflepuff each for standing up for a fellow student. One hundred points from Gryffindor each for attacking a defenseless student and two months of detention with filch for attacking a student to cause him to send a night in the hospital wing," he said before the boy went as red as a tomato.

"Now get to your common room," said Severus before the bullies ran back to their room. Neville looked at them shocked through his black eyes.

"Come on, Mr. Longbottom, let us get you to the hospital wing," said Severus before he knelt down and picked the boy up. It was clear his leg was broke by the way it was sitting. He would have to speak to McGonnigal immediately to clear up any lies those boys might tell her.

As soon as they reached the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at the amount of injuries Neville had.

After setting Neville's leg back in place and giving him a potion, she fire-called McGonnigal to get her to the hospital wing immediately.

McGonnigal came in to see Neville on the bed as Pomfrey also set his broken wrist on his right arm and his broken left arm.

"Two of your Gryffindors attacked him. After they broke his leg and could not moved, they were still beating him," said Severus at her. McGonnigal looked shocked.

"How many detentions and house points did you take,' asked McGonnigal.

"One hundred a piece and two months of detention," said Severus.

"That is not enough. How dare they? I will take two hundred more house points each and the entire school year of detentions," said McGonnigal.

"The house cup," said Severus.

"Screw the house cup," snapped McGonnigal.

"Dumbledore will favor the boy-who-lived," said Severus.

"Should Dumbledore attempt to get these boys out of punishment, I will use my authority as head of Gryffindor to remove them from my house," snapped McGonnigal.

"I believe for right now, it would be best for Mr. Longbottom to be moved to Hufflepuff house," said Dumbledore coming into the Hospital wing.

"Albus," said McGonnigal.

"I will not attempt to get them out of punishment. I have actually come from a meeting of the governors. When the house-elf informed me, it was in front of the governors and they are not pleased. Should Mr. Potter or Mr. Ronald Weasley do anything wrong, they will be removed from Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning will be a mandatory breakfast. Do not be late. Some parents might show up as well," said Dumbledore before walking out of the Hospital wing.

* * *

It was breakfast and all the students were sitting at their tables, except Neville. He is not allowed to leave the Hospital wing yet. The daily prophet is there, along with something to make this speech heard to every fireplace in Britain.

"Last night a student was attacked by a members of his own house. The victim of this attack was Neville Longbottom. He was injuries included broken wrist, broken arm, broken leg, punctured lung, internal bruising, a concussion and several bruises. The attackers are Jake Potter and Ronald Weasley. In result of this they have lost four hundred points and will spend the rest of the year in detention. However that is not the only thing, they will have to go to anger management, abuser counseling, and should either of them set one foot out of line once in the next seven year, they will be banned from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. They will also have to pay for all the potions what were used to save Mr. Longbottoms life and pay one thousand gallons for every day they abused him. Since he was just put in the Hospital wing. This comes to about thirty-five days. So they will owe thirty-five thousand gallons that they will have to pay back wish to inform the parents that we will not allow this abuse to stand anymore. Many years ago, I allowed a victim to continue to be abused in my foolishness. To fix these mistakes, we have given the memories to Madam Bones," said Dumbledore before waving his hand to beckon a red head witch up.

Madam bones, stood right next to Dumbledore . Madam Bones looked at the students and said," There was a group of four boys who bullied a boy named Severus Snape for many years. With the memories of this abuse, the International Confederation of Wizards has come to the decision that half of the Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew fortunes shall be given to Severus Snape for compensation for the amount of abuse he suffered at their hands," said Madam Bones before looking at the very shocked face of Severus Snape.

"Should Black, Lupin, or Potter attempt to to get their money back or threaten Mr. Snape, they will each be sentenced to four years in Azkaban prison. We will no longer allow abuse to continue. Several families have already been sited to look children because of abuse suffered at their homes. At the next meeting of International Confederation of Wizards we will be discussing the punishment of many muggle families and pureblood families alike for abusing a magical child. Then there is the fact that the Potters abandoned their heir for not being the child how lived. The ICW has award Harry Mason with the rest of the Potter Estate. Should Lily, James or Jake Potter attempt to threaten harry or try to demand the money back, Jake will be taken from them and raised to be a proper adult," said Madam Bones before Harry looked at her with shock. Jay pulled him off his head and hugged the smaller boy close. Tears began to roll out of Harry's eyes.

Someone from this world actually cared that he was abandoned by those people. Jake and Ron looked completely enraged.

"There will be new laws that will be considered about child care but as of today, Neville Longbottom is under the protection of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin head of houses," said Madam Bones before stepping down.

Dumbledore took the stand again and the little questioned were answered before everyone went home.

People thought that the bad news was over. They had no idea that there was a lot more still to come.

* * *

**For those who noticed I changed a few things. However, I have good news. I have decided that I will continue with this story.  
**

**So be expecting another chapter soon.  
**

**For those who did not read the top. MY BETA HAS NOT GONE OVER THIS YET!  
**

**I don't care if you comment on the story but if you mention grammar, I will assume that you can not read.  
**

**I will have this checked over soon do not worry.  
**

**Also, I am working of a Yoko Kurama Cosplay!  
**

**From Youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**My beta hasn't gone over this yet. She is working on another story from me. This is second in line when she gets done betaing that story.**

**Also this is a short chapter.  
**

**The next chapter will be longer  
**

**from Youikina  
**

* * *

Harry glanced at Neville. The boy has not been allowed to leave to Hospital wing for a week. Harry made the entire Host Club come down and spend time with the boy.

The potions Neville took made him skinny. His skin seemed to glow; he looked like a girl.

"How are you doing today Neville - kun," asked Harry with a very innocent smile on his face.

"I am good Harry. It has been decided that when the school year is done that I will move in with my Uncle Ranka. He was always very outgoing but he is my favorite Uncle. Madam Bones was worried about his extra hobby," said Neville giving a natural smile, that could melt girls hearts.

"What kind of hobby does he do? Ice Skating? Rollerblading? Boxing? No I wont allow it. You are my little Neville now! I wont let anyone hurt you," said Draco giving Neville a hug.

"Mr. Malfoy release Mr. Longbottom at once," said Madam Pomfrey as she glared at the blond hair boy from her desk.

"Yes Madam," Draco letting go of the boy. Harry passed around Ouran High School Host club manga to the members of his club. Draco decided he needed to play the part almost perfectly. He still loved being a stylist but he also loved being the ever beautiful Tamaki. The Twins were happy when they got ideas for their act. Severus was the only one who really took after the character. Everywhere he went, he smiled at the girls and helped the boys.

"My uncle is a cross-dresser," whispered Neville to them before Draco went deadly pale.

"Neville will you join our host club," asked Harry giving him the puppy eyes. There was no way Neville would be able to deny him such a request.

"Well I really just want to study," said Neville, as he looked down at his hands.

"How about this, you become a host club until you graduate and we let go of your life debt," said Harry with a smile.

"That is not fair," said Neville as he looked like a lost kitten.  
"Fine I will join," whispered Neville.

"Madam, how many days before Neville can leave the Hospital Wing," asked Draco as he held a rose out to the stern women. If one looked closely, they could see a slight blush on her face.

"He should be out in two days," said Madam Pomfrey before snatching the rose out Draco's hand and went to her office.

Draco gave them a smile.

000000000000

A few days have passed. Classes seemed to drone on except History and Potions. In a week, Professor Snape became the most likes teacher in the school. He was fair to all the students and made sure the understood what could go wrong before they attempted to try brewing a potion. Neville was in class and he seemed to be getting the idea on how to brew potions.

Severus was taking it nice and slow with him. History is now taught by Belinda Bagshot. She made the class interesting by having many kinds of activities to do. They would each read a part of the book out load. Hermione helped them order muggle notebooks and pencils so they could get rid of the quills. Using their muggle backpacks, they carried their notebooks easier.

Now it was time for the Host Club.

The inside of the music room looked like a tropical paradise. The sun seemed to be shining brightly. They were dressed exactly like their characters in this chapter except Neville. The managed to get Neville to dressed in the queens out fit. The girls all giggled as the boy was blushing really hard.

"Your outfit is beautiful," said Lavender, who was sitting at Neville's table.

"You think I look weird in girl cloths," said Neville as his blush got bigger.

"Of course not, Your so cute," said Pansy beside Lavender. Patil nodded to say she agrees.

"That you ladies. Maybe next time I can bake you some sweets," said Neville as he gave his natural smile.

"You cook Neville," asked Patil.

"My Grandmother always called me a squib and so I took classes so I would fit into the muggle world. I love to bake. I also found a book of recipes my mother had. I was so happy when they would come out right," he said giving his biggest smile.

"It is okay if we request to sit with you again," asked all three girls.

"I would love that ladies," said Neville as blush appeared on his face.

0000000000

"Why is he so popular," asked Draco, as he watched Neville, who had no training who so ever, win over the hearts of three girls.

" He is a natural," said Severus before going back down and writing something on his clipboard.

"No training needed," said the twins before going back to their guest.

Suddenly, a barn owl came into the room. It landed right in front of the twins, dropping off a red letter.

The latter came open.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TURN GAY! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING. UNLESS YOU RETURNED TO NORMAL YOU SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN," screamed the letter.

Everyone turned to see the twins hugging each other, with tears running down their faces. Harry walked over to the twins and began to whisper sweet nothings in their ears to try and get them to clam down.

"Ladies, may I ask you to leave,"said Severus before closing the door after all the girls were gone.

"We are here now. We can be your family," said Severus as he knelt besides the boys.

"That wont be necessary Severus," was heard behind them.

"Headmaster," asked Severus, before Albus smiled at the boys. A women stepped out beside the Headmaster.

"Mommy," cried Harry as he ran to the women. The women smiled before picking up the small blond. She loved her little Hunny.

"Tonight, we shall do the family ritual. Come on Jay, Harry, Fred, and George. It is time to welcome you into the Dumbledore family," said Angela before Harry cuddled into his mother.

"Let us go to my office," said the soon to be grandpa.

With large smiles, the boys raced toward the headmasters office. Harry and Jay mostly following Fred and George. Harry wondered just how many times have those two been in that office?


	3. trailer

**Hello Everyone. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Today, I can only offer a trailer of what is to come.  
**

* * *

James Potter glared as he walked down the small hallway. He is currently enraged at his former son, who now has the rest of the potter inheritance. It was only because of Jake's Boy-who-lived status, that they were even able to keep Godric Hollow.

Rage filled him as he thought about those people who have his inheritance. What did Dumbledore do? He helped them take away Jake's Inheritance.

He was coming up with a plan to get it back.

Harry Hunny Mason will pay.

* * *

**I will try to give you the full chapter later.  
**

**Things haven't been easy lately. I found out I might be pregnant and my boyfriend decided to reject me.  
**

**From Youikina  
**


	4. I am sorry it is a short chapter!

**Can someone help me? My beta backed out and wont work on this story! If anyone wants to be my beta, message me!**

**From  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

The atmosphere around Hogwarts has changed since Harry Hunny Mason and his brother arrived. The days of old are no longer accepted. The word mudblood bring a month detention by itself. Albus allowed an extra class for muggleborns to learn about the true wizarding culture.

The main thing that changed the most is how happy people are these days. The guys are working out on sport and the girls are chatting about their favorite host.

Every weekend the host holds all day event where girls can come in whenever they please except during specific breaks for the host, like lunch, water breaks, and supper.

The only group not happy with the change is Ronald Weasley and Jake Potter. Since the Potter family has lost their entire inheritance, they are swarming in debt. In the eyes of the public, Jake is no longer a boy who can do no wrong. As of the day he attacked Neville longbottom, he became the boy who will be forced to pay for his actions. No one gave Jake a knut after the news of the attack spread throughout the wizarding world.

Many folks claim that if Jake continues on his path, he will be a Dark Lord in the making. New rules were in effect for Jake and Ronald until the graduate. The first rule is that both boys will have their wands confiscated over the summer. The second rule is that every week their wands got checked for certain spells used. The third rule is that under no circumstances is either to be around Neville when out of the classroom. The final rule is that all spells must be preformed with a teacher present. If they broke a single rule, they would be kicked out of school faster then you could say quidditch.

The host club changed many of the views of the students as well. No so much as Hermione Granger. The muggleborn student seemed to catch the eye of Severus. After consulting the secret king, as the other host called Harry, they watched her closely. It was only a day later they found that Jake and Ron were forcing her to do homework and keeping the others away from her, to make her feel lonely and friendless.

Harry called a meeting and they were ready to action on their plan.

In the middle of the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood in front of all the students smiling. He smiled with that twinkle in his eye as he spoke," The host club King would like to speak."

Dumbledore mentioned Draco. Draco stood and walked in front of the entire Great Hall, smiling all the way.

"Hello everyone, I would like to make an announcement. This weekend the host club has decided to host a ball," said Draco before whispering broke out through out the entire room. Draco smiled as he waited for the girls and guys to calm down.

"This ball will be a masked ball. Only the teachers and host will be allowed not to wear masks. Dancing and food will be there, so bring a date, dance a little, and then we shall host the queen," said Draco with devilishly handsome smile.

Whispering broke out again.

Draco held up his hand and room when quite. "The Queen will chosen at the dance. The she will have the hour to have a evening with all the host in a quite area of the school. With help from the house-elves, we will have dresses made and sent to your bedrooms. The rule is no one is to know what they look like until the end of the ball. No one will see themselves or others until the choosing of the queen, where everyone shall remove their masks. Gentlemen, you have your outfits in your rooms as well. This is a dance for all ages, so school rules are in apply. The last not of this announcement is that the period is going to based off french Renaissance," said Draco before gasps rang through out the room.

The chatting raised in volume as Draco stepped down and rejoined the host club at Hufflepuff table.

* * *

James Potter glared as he walked down the small hallway. He is currently enraged at his former son, who now has the rest of the potter inheritance. It was only because of Jake's Boy-who-lived status, that they were even able to keep Godric Hollow.

Rage filled him as he thought about those people who have his inheritance. What did Dumbledore do? He helped that brat take away Jake's Inheritance

He is going to make Harry Hunny Mason pay. He knew the way how. He was going to used the stolen family magic clause!

That brat was going to die in the most horrible way possible. For now, all he needed to do is be patient. The time would come when that boy's magic became his!

* * *

**How is this? **

**I know it is short! Guess what! I am taking my first pregnancy teat tomorrow, wish me luck! **

**If I am pregnant, then I will keep my baby, and tell the dad to fuck off!  
**

**Girl's remember this note: you can get pregnant from pre-cum, so watch yourselves!  
**

**If I am not, then awesome!  
**

**From Youikina!  
**


	5. petition

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


	6. The ball

**I am so sorry I have no updated in a while. I will update again soon. I have not forgotten this story. Things have been bad lately. I have lost two people in my life in the past month. One died by his own hand, and another through liver failure. The boyfriend who rejected me when I had a pregnancy scare was the one who died by suicide. I can't can't sit around and do nothing, because I will start bawling. **

**I am sorry, boring you with my life. Update if you can.  
**

**from Youikina**

* * *

The school became a buzz of excitement. All the girls were happy with their dresses, even though they can not tell anyone what they look like. For the first time since the beginning of Hogwarts, there was no more prejudice. Everyone is equal, because no one could tell who anyone is. The dresses are all bright and covered in sparkles. Every girls hair is done in a different way. The boys are being watched very carefully from their designated spot in the back of the hall. Especially Jake and Ron.

There is one girl that matter the most, Hermione Granger. She is the most important girl here. Fred and George stepped up to the stage at the end of the hall.

"Are you having a good evening ladies," asked both twins at the exact same time. A lot of noise came from the girls, mostly squeals.

"That is excellent. We have plenty to eat, and the host will be around. If you wish to dance with any host, just go up and ask. If a host requests a dance, then the young lady must dance with them. There is no need to be shy. The boys are in the back, and can be brought forward if a young lady asks. But they can not enter the dance floor without a lady with them, unless they are gay. At the end of the ball, we shall announce the queen. She will be unmasked, given a kiss by the host of her choice, and given the last dance of the night," said Fred, before putting the microphone up. They moved off the stage, and were immediately pulled into a dance.

Tonight has to go off without a hitch.

They moved through the crowd, watching everyone closely. Many girls dance with several of the boys in the back, bringing them up to the dance floor. The only girl who was stuck in the back of the room is Hermione Granger. Harry could see that Jake is holding her arm tightly under the table. This needed to get fixed now.

Hermione sure is beautiful tonight. She is in a red dress with golden stitching. Harry moved to the table to the masked girl. Her hair is straight for the first time. He came up to the girl, smiling at her.

"Hello my lady, my I have this dance," he asked holding out his hand. Hermione nodded as the grip on her arm went away. She grasped his hand, and he looked down at her wrist. A very large hand print went completely around her wrist, and it is turning blue fast.

He gave her a smile, before leading her away. He brought her to the teacher station. Which is right beside the small stage. Dumbledore looked down at him in shock.

"I wish for Jake Potter to be removed for harming a lady at this dance,' he said quietly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, before he lead Hermione to the dance floor. He gave her another large smile and said," I will take care of you. Your my friend. Messing with my friends is a big no no. I will protect you."

The girl stopped and stood there for a second. Her head facing the ground. The next thing he knew, he was pulled tightly into a hug. Whispers of thank you could barely be heard above the whispering. His Grandpa informed an Auror, who job is to watch over Jake, to what happened. Jake a stunned, and taken out of the room. It is the easiest way, it prevents Jake from making a ruckus.  
He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Can I still dance with you," he asked, tilting his head to the right just so. A blush sprung up on her face, before she nodded.

They swung each other around. Both of them laughing while doing crazy dance. Until Jay decided to pick him up, and the twins decided to take Hermione for a three-way dance. He pouted on top of Jay's shoulders, looking down at the older boy.

"I wanted to keep dance," he whined. Jay looked up at him.

"I wanted some time with you as well," said Jay. A squeal was heard, before they looked over to see many girls blushing like mad, trying not faint from shock.

The night progressed slowly. The twins vanished, leaving Hermione in the tender hands of Draco, who is having fun making the girl blush.

The twins are going to get the surprise ready.

"Ladies, may I ask that you all gather around," asked Draco, stepped up on stage. The girls clamored around, whispering softly.

"We have chosen our Queen," said Draco, as Jay went through the crowd with Harry still on his shoulders. They came right beside Hermione.

"May I have your hand please," asked Jay, holding out his hand to Hermione. Hermione gently took his hand. Jay lead the girl up the stage.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized she was in front of all of the girls of the school.

"Allow me to introduce our Queen," said Draco, before turning to the girl. Hermione felt magic on her head. Reaching up, she felt a tiara.

"I am going to take off your mask, my lady," said Draco, before gently lifting the mask off her face. Whispering broke out across the room.

"Now my lady, you were suppose to receive a dance and kiss from a host member, but there is someone here to take our place," said Draco, before a dark skinned boy stepped on stage. Hermione went red as she saw her crush come up on stage.

"Hermione Granger, I have had a crush on you since we got into an argument in the library. I would like to know if you would like to dance with me, and maybe go out some time," said Blaise, his face bright red, his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. He outstretched his arm, with his hand held out for her to grab.

"I would be honored," said Hermione, grasping his hand gently. He lead her to the dance floor. The girls moved around to form a large circle surrounding the couple. They two danced, before Blaise kissed her gently on the lips.

"We thank you for coming here on this wonderful night. We, the members of the host club, were glad to entertain you this evening," said Severus as he smiled gently at the girls.

The mission was a success.

* * *

**P.S. Sorry the chap is so short. Next one will be longer  
**


End file.
